v2smutstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Valentine Madness
Earn Hearts and Valentine Cups by winning the Valentine Chapter and completing tasks. You can also earn Hearts and Valentine Cups by opening duels chests. Hearts are used to open coffers, and Valentine Cups are used for the Event Tournament - the more Valentine Cups you get, the higher you are in tournament. The 1st to 50th places earn Blessed Hearts as a reward. Blessed Hearts are used to open the Blessed coffers. At the end of the daily tournament the Valentine Cups quantity is reset. Hearts The event features two types of energies: Hearts and Blessed Hearts. Valentine Cups are earned at the same rate as Hearts and are used for the daily event Tournament ranking. Coffers Small Valentine Coffer - 3 pickings, one of the unique event cards is guaranteed. Obtained with 100 Hearts. Also contains duplicates for Common-Legendary non-event cards that are already owned. Valentine Coffer - 5 pickings, one of the unique event cards is guaranteed. Obtained with 500 Hearts. Also contains duplicates for Common-Legendary non-event cards that are already owned. Blessed coffer - 10 pickings, one of the unique event cards is guaranteed. Obtained with 20 Blessed Hearts. Also contains duplicates for Common-Legendary non-event cards that are already owned. Event Cards These cards can be obtained only by opening the appropriate coffers during the duration of the Valentine Madness event: Arquebusier Assault Girl Trainer Blade Dancer Bedouin Shadow Jester Conjurer Illusionist Occultist Blade Master Venus *until the end of the event, these cards gain +200% to AT and HP. Path From the 2nd stage of the event, you can earn Hearts and Valentine Cups by completing Path objectives. Completed objectives will not reset at the end of the daily tournament. ? - ? Path Entries Below This Point Have Not Been Confirmed 50 - Level up a Green card 85 - Win Duels 5 times 120 - Win Valentines Chapter 4 155 - Seduce Green cards 3 times 190 - Open Boxes 4 times 225 - Level up Green cards 5 times 260 - Win Valentines Chapter 8 295 - Win Duels 10 times 330 - Win Valentines Chapter 12 365 - Get 25 Rare Green card duplicates 400 - Open chests in Duels 4 times 435 - Win Valentines Chapter 16 470 - Get 40 Common Green card duplicates 505 - Spend 4000 Hearts 540 - Reach Masters League I in Duels 575 - Get 2 Epic Green Card duplicates 610 - Win Valentines Chapter 20 645 - Open chests in Duels 8 times 680 - Reach Master League II in Duels 715 - Get 2 Legendary Green card duplicates 750 - Spend 12000 Hearts 785 - Reach Master League III 820 - Level up Epic Green card 10 times 855 - Win Valentines Chapter 24 890 - Open Valentines Coffer 925 - Reach Champion League I in Duels 960 - Get 40 Rare Green card duplicates 995 - Win Duels 20 times (Actually only needs 10 wins) 1030 - Get 10 Epic Green card duplicates 1065 - Win Valentine Chapter 28 Category:Event